DMX (Rapper)
miniatur|DMX (2007) Earl Simmons (* 18. Dezember 1970 in Baltimore, Maryland) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Schauspieler bekannt unter dem Pseudonym DMX (Dark Man X). Biografie Earl Simmons wuchs in Yonkers, im US-Bundesstaat New York auf. Sein Künstlername "DMX", bedeutet Dark Man X. Durch den Gewinn des Unsigned Hype Awards des Magazins The Source und seine Debüt-Single Born Loser erlangte er landesweite Bekanntheit. Die Single wurde jedoch kein kommerzieller Erfolg. Es folgten weitere Alben und Singles, die um einiges erfolgreicher wurden. 1998 trat er der Rap Crew Ruff Ryders bei. Sein Debüt-Album It's Dark and Hell is Hot kam 1998 auf den Markt und stieg auf den ersten Platz der Billboard Charts. Später erschienen die Alben Flesh Of My Flesh Blood Of My Blood (1998), ...And Then There Was X (1999), The Great Depression (2001) und sein fünftes Album Grand Champ (2003), bei dessen Veröffentlichung er sein Karriereende als Musiker ankündigte. Am 25. Juli 2005 kündigte er jedoch ein neues Album an, welches unter dem Titel Year of the Dog...Again am 1. August 2006 erschien. Alle Alben außer das Year of the Dog...Again stiegen bei den Billboard Charts auf Platz #1 ein. Year of the Dog...Again bei #2. 2006 lief seine eigene Show namens "Soul Of A Man" auf dem amerikanischem Fernsehsender Black Entertainment Television. Seine für Ende 2008 geplante Alben Walk With Me Now und You'll Fly With Me Later wurden auf Sommer 2009 verlegt, nachdem er am 30. Januar 2009 in Phoenix wegen Misshandlung von Tieren, Drogenvergehen und Diebstahls zu 90 Tagen Gefängnis verurteilt wurde.20 Minuten: DMX muss wieder in den Knast. 1. Februar 2009 Sonstiges Von seiner Frau Tashera ist er mittlerweile geschieden. Die beiden haben vier Kinder: Xavier, der unter dem Pseudonym "Sosa" auch ins Rapgeschäft eingestiegen ist, Tacoma, Shawn und Praise Mary Ella Simmons. Wie X erst kürzlich in einem Interview aus dem Gefängnis in Arizona bekannt gab, ist er mit dem Model Yadira Borrego verlobt, die beiden haben eine Tochter. Filmografie * 1998: White Lines (Originaltitel: Belly) * 2000: Boricua's Bond * 2000: Romeo Must Die' * 2001: ''Exit Wounds * 2003: Born 2 Die (Originaltitel: Cradle 2 the Grave) * 2004: Never Die Alone * 2007: Lords of the Street - Gerechtigkeit hat ihren Preis (Originaltitel: Jump Out Boys) * 2007: Father of Lies * 2007: Death Toll * 2008: Last Hour – Countdown zur Hölle (Last Hour) Diskografie Studioalben * 1998: It's Dark And Hell Is Hot (#1 US, 5x Platin) * 1998: Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood (#1 US, 3x Platin) * 1999: ...And Then There Was X (#1 US, 6x Platin) * 2001: The Great Depression (#1 US, 1x Platin) * 2003: Grand Champ (#1 US, 1x Platin) * 2006: Year of the Dog...Again (#2 US, #7 Deutschland) * 2010: Walk with Me Now (Veröffentlichung für 2008 war geplant und wurde auf Dezember 2010 verschoben) * 2010: You'll Fly With Me Later (Veröffentlichung für 2008 war geplant und wurde auf Dezember 2010 verschoben) Compilations * 2007: The Definition of X: The Pick of the Litter * 2009: Playlist your Way: The DMX Hits CD * 2010: The Best of DMX Singles Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * * * Portrait bei laut.de * Rubrik=artist|ID=p68246|NurURL=ja}} DMX im All Music Guide (englisch) Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Pseudonym en:DMX (rapper) it:DMX (rapper) Kategorie:Alle Artikel